Slug Electrician
Slug's abilities Overload (passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels If Slug's gun overheats, it will explode, dealing 10/?/?/?/? damage to Slug and 31/?/?/?/? '''damage to enemies in a radius. '''Electro Fence (Active) Places an electric fence between Slug and a location, electrifying enemies that pass through for 8/?/?/?/? '''damage for 0.1s. '''Black Hole (Active) Teleport to a location, creating black holes at both ends. Allies can teleport between the black holes, while most enemies have a 20%/?%/?%/?%/?% 'chance to get sucked in ('20s/?s/?s/?s/?s '''duration). '''Battery Discharge (Active) Slug charges up his gun for 5s/?s/?s/?s/?s, unable to attack before releasing a huge electric beam, dealing +25/?/?/?/? damage for 2s/?/?/?/?. Conductor (Active) An electric current shoots out, zapping a nearby enemy for 38/?/?/?/? '''damage, dealing an additional '''3%/?%/?%/?%/?% per armor point. It will then jump to nearby armored enemies, reducing damage by 25%/?%/?%/?%/?% each jump. Unique Equipment Stim Cell Pack '''-1,000 Gold Heals Slug +3HP/s. '''Battery Pack -750 Gold Increases the range of Slug's gun. Recharger '''-750 Gold Gives a 10% chance to instantly recharge an ability's cooldown. Weapons and Armor Weapons '''Shocker (Tier 1) - 500 Gold Shoots a short ranged line of electricity that shoots through enemies, but overheats quickly. Zapper (Tier 2) '- 1,000 Gold Shoots a short ranged line of electricity that shoots through enemies, but overheats quickly. '''Neutron Gun (Tier 3) '- 1,500 Gold Shoots a short ranged line of electricity that shoots through enemies, but overheats quickly. 'Electron Cannon (Tier 4) ' - 2,000 Gold Shoots a short ranged line of electricity that shoots through enemies, but overheats quickly. Armor '''Junk Armor (Tier 1) '- 350 Gold Increases heavy armor and gives a 10% chance to knockback enemies that attack Slug in melee combat '''Metal Armor (Tier 2) '- 500 Gold Increases heavy armor and gives a 20% chance to knockback enemies that attack Slug in melee combat 'Craftsman's Armor (Tier 3) '- 750 Gold Increases heavy armor and gives a 30% chance to knockback enemies that attack Slug in melee combat 'Electro Armor (Tier 4) '- 1,000 Gold Increases heavy armor and gives a 30% chance to knockback enemies that attack Slug in melee combat Player description and analysis Well, someone has gotta fill up this area. So lets do it. Slug, Slug is a very potent hero with what I'd argue are some of the most devastating abilities in the game. Even by himself, Slug packs around a very helpful 50 armour piercing out of the box, making pesky armoured foes suddenly not be much of an issue. His main gun does a steady stream of DPS and with the battery pack, carries a nice amount of range, though one must beware that shooting for to long will cause it to explode, damaging slug...but also damaging enemies and knocking them away! So if you wanna overcharge the gun, be my guest! It will help against those pesky fleas and Gnats. He also has a nice amount of armour so, that's a plus. Now, Slugs main strength comes from his abilities which serve to cause complete destruction! His electric fence ability is great for dealing with slow enemies, or even groups coming at you, or someone as it will quickly eletrify anything that dares to walk in it, just position it right and they will crumble! His black hole also serves for a great tool for transportation of allies, or slug himself, and allows him to merely Nope out of sticky situations, or gather items more easily, or even if you want, multitask! The conductor ability is great at dealing with groups (Sensing a pattern?), but...the main attraction, is his Battery Discharge...Oh baby! This is slugs most nasty tool in his kit. It takes quite a bit of time to prepare, but all you gotta do...is line things up and position your aim, AND SUDDENLY, everything dies! this ability does crazy damage and will shread through entire hordes! Escaping isn't an option either as this attack also has huge range! Only downside, is that the ability is over as soon as it began, but that doesn't matter much when your now toasted enemies are now scattered in front of you. Now, to summarise His pros: Affective at fighting armoured enemies and groups...at range, Great for gathering and travel: Black hole, can obliterate things with Battery Discharge, and can take some punishment. downsides: Doesn't have much to show without abilities, moves at a (cough) sluggish speed, and...probably the weirdest weakness out there, his gun, CANT hit enemies right next to him. Yes, you heard that right. His gun is useless, in melee. Making Gnats, fleas require abilities if he is alone, or using the overload. Not to dare mention his speed which makes him have to use black hole to Nope out if say, a Bumblebee brawler wants to leave bruises on his body. Be careful when using this hero, while he is powerful, his big weakness, is easy to exploit...But hey, it's all worth it when you see all your enemies blackened onto the ground if he's put into the right hands! Sun4000 2017 August 6th Quotes '''When selected: * "Watch out for the Sparks!" * "Need an electrician?" * "Let's get crackin!" Slain Enemy: * "Toasty" * "Oooh... that's a shocker" * "Fired bugs anyone?" Taking Damage: * "Stop attacking me!" * "you'll be sorry" Going to tapped location: * "So, this way then" * "Ah, this direction" * "Want me to go this way?" Follow: * "I'm coming I'm coming" Hold: * "I'm setting up shop here" Ability: * "Oh yeah!" * "Here we go!" Category:Heroes Category:Ranged heroes